


What Feel’s like a million years is only a 30 minute class

by TheInsanelyCoolMS



Series: Kleinphy/Conman [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jared’s Two Moms, M/M, Self-Hatred, the insanely insecure jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolMS/pseuds/TheInsanelyCoolMS
Summary: Jared’s day felt eons long and he just wanted a Sad night alone.But fate had other plans.





	1. School

Jared managed to get though his dificult classes before getting to computer science, an easy A. He arrived to his class and plopped down in his seat, logging into his computer. He mindlessly worked on his assignment, his mind drifting away while he typed. 

 

Jared’s morning was particularly bad, for he forgot to take his ADD medication and has been distracted all morning, plus the anxiety of disappointing his moms because the work hard to get him on meds for him to forget-

“yo Kleinman, what’s with the bandages?” Some asshole asked, poking at his wrists. Jared drew his arms back, holding them to his chest. He looked up from his seat to whoever was talking to him. 

“What do you want?” He asked, sounding uninterested, but in reality he was scared of what this kid would do to him. 

“I asked you a question freak” the kid growled. Jared thought for sure he was dead when the bell rang. He quickly packed his things, getting up to leave. 

“Not so fast kleinman-“ the kid started, but getting cut off. 

“Hi Jared.” Connor Murphy said, pulling Jared in for a quick hug. The shorter of the two felt desperate for the touch when he pulled away. 

Jared only had time to say a small ‘see you at lunch’ before running to his locker to get his books. The glasses wearing boy grabbed his things and headed to his next class, Calculous.

He plopped into his seat, in the front of the classroom, and started at his book for a while. He didn’t realize he was slipping until his math teacher shook his shoulders. 

“Jared do you need a break?” She asked softly. Jared nodded, getting up and going to grab his hall pass. He exited the class, roaming the halls for 10 minuets before started his trek back to the Math Wing. 

As as he was reaching his Calc class, someone from behind him pushed him into the lockers. He stumbled, his whole body aching. 

“What the hell-“ he stared, before he was shoved again, further into the cold metal lockers. 

“What’s wrong Kleinman? Too scared to defend yourself?” That same dick from computer science said, smirking. 

Jared felt the sudden urge to punch back, only getting stoped by hearing a voice. 

“Adam? Mrs.Nabs is looking for you-“ Connor got cut off by the sight. Jared, looking angry and scared at the same time being pushed against the lockers by Adam. 

“What the- Adam?!” He walked over, shoving Adam off Jared. The tallest being Connor, it was easily done. 

“Get the hell out of here Adam Smiths before I get Mrs.Nabs and tell her how you actually passed her class” he said, uninterested.

Connor seemed to snap Jared out of whatever he was thinking and he stumbled back, glaring. 

“Why are you here” he said, an angry tone in his scared voice. Connor shrugged and gave Jared a small smirk. 

“I’m skipping next period. Join me?”

Jared just wanted to go home and never see the world again-

“Sure.”

“Great. I’ll see you then”


	2. Ice cream and holding hands

Unfortunately, or fortunately (Jared can’t tell yet), Next Period comes faster than thought. He calmed himself down enough and walked to the boy’s locker. There, he waited for Connor. 

Jared was left alone with his thoughts. What was he doing with Connor Murphy? Why was Adam Smiths such a dick? Why can’t he stop being absolutely horrible-

“Ready Kleinman?” Connor asked, shaking Jared’s arm to get his attention. He was shocked back to reality. He really should have taken his meds. 

Connor took Jared’s wrist and started pulling him to the exit. Jared flinched and instinctively tugged his arm back. Connor let go and gave him a look, glancing at the bandages before nodding.   
“Been there before” he said, taking Jared’s hand. 

He pulled the shorter male behind him to the back exit, letting go once outside. The two made their way to Connor’s car, parked by the main gate. 

“Start the car, I’ll go open the gate” Connor said, tossing the keys to Jared. 

He nodded, turning on his heel and getting in the car. Once started, he fiddled with his hands nervously and watched Connor pick the lock and pull the gate open. 

He jogged back to the car, getting inside and driving off school property.   
“So.” 

“So”

Jared knew it was bad but he was already zoning out. He started at his nails and eventually got lost in thought. 

“-to which I replied, ‘If you don-‘ Jared? You ok?” Connor cut himself off. Jared didn’t realize he stopped talking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up and saw Connor’s concerned eyes. 

“You look not ok.”

Jared opened his mouth to say ‘of course I’m fine you idiot’ but it came out more like-

“I forgot my meds this morning and I’ve been anxious and ADD-Ing out all day and I can’t focus and all I want to do is go home and never see the light of day again-“

He took a moment to study Connor’s reaction. He went from somewhat concerned to very concerned and confused. 

“Jared-“

“I’m sorry” he said quickly, fiddling with his hands. Jared hated the way his hands always looked. His nails were always bitten down and the skin around his fingers was always being picked at. 

Connor took Jared’s left hand with his right.   
“Stop, you’ll draw blood” Connor squeezed his hand and smiled weakly at him. 

Jared wanted to pull his hand back and make a nasty remark but all he did was nod.   
“Ok” he kept staring at his other hand, wanting to bite his nails but also not wanting to annoy Connor. 

“Where are we anyway?” He asked, already zoning out while staring at his hand. 

“Ice cream shop. C’mon” Connor said, letting go of Jared and turning the car off, hopping out of it. Jared went to go open his door but was met by Connor, holding it open for him. 

Jared have him a weak smile, getting out of the car and walked with Connor to the shop. Once inside, Connor showed Jared to a booth and sat across from him. 

“What’d you want?” He asked, once again holding Jared’s left hand with his right.   
“Surprise me” he mumbled.   
“Nothing apple or orange flavored” He added while Connor walked to the booth. He shot Jared a smile and left the booth, going to order. 

Jared started zoning out, but this time staring at Connor. The way he spoke with ease to the cashier and how he pulled his hair into a bun while he waited for their ice cream. 

Connor looked over and smiled at Jared, holding two thumbs up at him. Jared snapped out of it and smiled back. A real, genuine smile. 

When Connor came back, he was holding a cup of chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge, sporting a chocolate covered strawberry on top, with a cover. Next was a strawberry with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry. Last was a concoction Jared had never seen. It looked like a yellow sorbet with rainbow sprinkles and little ball things on top. 

Connor sat down and pushed the chocolate mess aside. He handed placed the vanilla and the yellow stuff in the middle and handed Jared a spoon. 

“Choose wisely” Connor smirked. Jared decided being adventurous was for a day he wasn’t feeling like shit and took the vanilla. Connor shot him a smile and took the other one. 

“It’s pineapple if you were wondering. And the little orbs are mango flavored.” Connor explained, eating a spoonful. Jared nodded and ate a spoonful of his own. It tasted like it was homemade. 

A little bit less than half way into his ice cream Connor held his spoon out to Jared with some of his own. Jared wanted to protest but it did smell pretty amazing, so he ate it. 

Jared found it hard to hold his smile back.   
“Good?” Connor asked, smiling. He was holding Jared’s hand again. 

The shorter boy nodded.   
“Yeah” he spoke softly. He did the same for Connor with his own ice cream. The taller ate it and sighed happily. 

“I love this place” he smiled. He pulled his phone out quickly and shot a text at someone. 

“Who...” Jared didn’t finish, he was too scared to.   
“Zoe. I told her I got her favorite. Chocolate on chocolate on chocolate on chocolate” he laughed, taking a picture to send to her. 

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence Jared broke it.   
“Hey, you hugged me this morning after computer science. A-and then you invited me out during my math period?” Jared looked up at Connor, who was still holding his hand. 

The taller of the two shrugged.   
“That first time I wanted Smiths to stop bothering you. He’s an ass to me too so I know how it feels. And the second time you looked like you needed to get out of his damned school.” Connor explained. He finished his ice cream and pushed it aside. Jared did the same. 

“Oh... thanks. For, everything” Jared stood up, taking his and Connor empty cups in his hands. Connor took Zoe’s ice cream and they headed to the car. Jared threw out the cups and Connor requested a bag for Zoe’s ice cream. 

They didn’t let go of each other’s hand the whole time. 

Ok, maybe today wasn’t so bad.


End file.
